Old Blood
by Silent-Echo117
Summary: After a run in with none other than Father Anderson himself, Valeriya finds herself in Hellsing manor to rest and recover, in that time, she spends all her time with Walter c. Dornez, can romance bloom between a dark creature of the night and the sweet butler? read and find out! WalterxOc Rated M for Vals history and her potty mouth
1. they meet

**AN:** **hey everybody! Nice to meet you! This isn't the first story I've ever written, but it is the first I'm posting here, so please be nice, miss Silent-Echo is still learning. X3 a huge thanks to my beta reader, without whom, this story never would have been! I do not own any part of Hellsing or Hellsing ultimate, only my oc, Valeriya. Thanks for taking a look, and please enjoy! **

**p.s. don't forget to review, it makes Echo very happy!~**

Cold. That's all she could feel. The blessed daggers still littering her torn body. Lying on the cold ground, her body was cushioned by the grass around her. She had tried running, but that never worked, and she hadn't had any weapons to protect herself at the moment of attack.

"So ye thought you could get away from the instruments of the almighty god of the Iscariot organization? Ye thought wrong wee lass." A deep baritone voice laced with an Irish accent said. Father Anderson's looming shadow was closing in on her as she used all her strength to roll over and attempt to crawl away.

"In the name of God, this vampire, Valeriya Wilson shall be banished to eternal damnation, amen!" he shouted with a cackle as another metal blade pierced her shoulder. Valeriya saw the shadow of another dagger, about to be brought down on her head. Bracing for impact, and ready to finally welcome death, she readied herself for the final blow, but it never came, instead, gunshots sounded, and metal hit metal. Once again gathering her strength, she rolled and saw the blade of the weapon shatter into shards, scattering everywhere. Looking across the open field where she lay dying, was a man in a red coat and hat with circular orange glasses. The man was holding up a pistol, and was ready to fire another shot at any moment.

"Well well, Father Anderson, I knew I smelled hypocrisy around somewhere." Her savoir said, breaking the silence.

"Alucard, it's been a while no? Should we resume our lest fight, er will ye let me do my job here ferst.?" He said, pivoting on his heel.

'Alucard? As in the no life king? This is even worse, how bad can tonight get?!' she thought as she attempted to crawl away once more. This time, there was no more she could do than stare as all of her strength was gone.

As gunshots and metal against metal sounded throughout the field, she closed her weary eyes; she was losing far too much blood to survive at this point, and quite frankly, was exhausted.

Coming back into consciousness, she cracked her eyes open to see the caped man slowly walking toward her. Valeriya's breath quickened and her eyes darted around, trying to find any means of an escape.

"Calm down. I will not take your pathetic life. I will however give you an option I don't think you have any room to deny at the moment." He paused a moment as she gazed up at him. "Come back with me to Hellsing headquarters. Someone there will take care of you and in return for your life, you will serve my master."

She thought a moment about his offer, he was right; she was in no position to refuse. so she took it.

Nodding her head once in acceptance, he understood and moved to pick her up. As his large hands gently mover around her body, she clamped her eyes shut in fear. For being the No Life King, he sure was gentle. This surprised her.

For the next while, she slipped in and out of consciousness and when she finally felt the warmth of a house around her, she inwardly smiled to herself.

Another voice was heard in the room.

"My my Alucard, what have you brought home this time, it seems you have a knack for finding women near death." This voice was warm and gentle, nothing like the man who had brought her here. He chuckled a bit to himself before awaiting a response from the man in red. Even though she longed to see who this voice belonged to, she didn't dare open her eyes, people were not her forte, and usually she tried to avoid them at all costs.

"She's dying Walter; you need to clean her up before I decide to put her back where I found her."

"Of course sir, just lay her on the spare bed in the guest room near my quarters while I gather supplies to treat her. I shall be there momentarily."

By this time, Valeriya's heart was racing, and she could barely find her breath. Alucard stepped through the walls and into the guestroom. Laying her down gently on the bed, he scoffed and exited the room with a muttered "This could be somewhat interesting."

Swallowing hard, Valeriya used her remaining strength to open her eyes enough to see around the room. The walls were a light brown, and it seemed the furniture and decorations were set in accordance to the colour scheme of browns and neutral colours.

Just as she was surveying all of the things in the room, the door slowly swung open and in walked a tall man holding a basin of water and some other supplies. He was somewhat lanky with black hair tied in a ponytail. The glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose were slightly falling down and a few strands of his dark hair were loose from the ponytail on his head. He was dressing in a whit dress shirt with a black vest and black trousers. No doubt a worker in this house.

Could this be the owner of the gentle voice she heard earlier? No, it couldn't be, she thought to herself. As she was deep in thought with a million questions, her face scrunched up with a confused look. He took a few steps towards her and saw her violently flinch and try to inch away as he got closer.

Walter stopped and placed the items on the floor before placing his gloved hands up in an attempt to show her he was harmless. Even still, she slowly scooted away until her back met the headboard of the bed.

"Miss, I will not harm you, there is no need to be frightened. You are safe now." Taking another step towards her, he saw her eyes widen and she leaned her head down, causing her long raven hair to fall into her face.

"My name is Walter C. Dornez, I am not a threat to you, please, I need to treat your wounds soon, and you've already lost a considerable amount of blood."

Curling her body, she cradled her wrist close to her chest; it was bent in such a way that the back of her hand was nearly touching her arm. She was sure no wrist should look this way. Looking up, her chocolate brown eyes met his blue ones and for a moment her fear wavered slightly and she began to believe what he was saying. He crept towards her, his hands still in position until he was close enough to hold his hand out and wait for her to give him her wrist.

"I'll not hurt you miss, I only wish to help, now please, let me see."

She slowly handed her wrist over to him and he gently took it in his own hands, surveying the damage. Still, she trusted no one, and she wasn't about to start now, that was how people got hurt, or worse, killed.

"It seems you've hyper extended your wrist and popped the bone out of the socket, I'm going to need to pop back into place, alright?" he asked in a quiet voice, trying not to frighten her even more than she already was. She gave a small nod and inhaled a shaky breath while closing her eyes.

"Alright, then on the count of three. One, two, three!" a loud pop sounded through the room, but it was covered by her shriek of pain. For a moment, the pain shot through her arm, but then began to subside.

"Good. Now let's take a look at all of those nasty daggers shall we?" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. Though she flinched, she understood what he was asking and laid down, her dark hair contrasting with the white colour of the pillow.

Walter removed his black gloves as he counted the number of metal blades littering her body. He counted a total of five. There were two in her thigh, one in her hip, another through each shoulder.

"Alright, all of these need to be pulled out; your body cannot just expel them like normal bullets. I will begin removing them in a moment."

He walked to the supplies he had set down earlier and brought over the basin of water, a wash rag, and some gauze. He continued to dip the rag into the water after rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Taking hold of one of the daggers in her thigh, he inched it out and quickly covered the wound with the washcloth. Valeriya hissed at the pain of the warm water on the wound.

Trying to distract her from the pain, he began to make small conversation with the woman.

"My apologies miss, but I don't believe I caught your name." he said quietly.

"I-it's Valeriya. My name is Valeriya Wilson. Would you mind telling me just where I am?" she said as he pulled out another dagger and wiped it clean then placed gauze on it.

'Good, only a few more.' She thought.

"You are currently at Hellsing Manor my lady. As I have said before, there is no need to worry; no one here will harm you." He smiled down at her and she was taken aback by his smile.

She let out a strangled cry as another blade was pulled from her shoulder. Looking down at the basin, Val could see the once clear water turning a deep crimson color.

"Just one more then you will be all done." Once again, she noticed the pleasant smile gracing his aged face.

True to his word, the last dagger was taken from her body and she let her muscles relax as she closed her eyes and felt his gentle hands tending to her wound.

"There, All done." She watched him cautiously as he dried his hands on a clean rag. "I will take care of this mess and return momentarily."

Valeriya watched as he gathered all the supplies and exited the room. Within a few minutes he was back and was carrying a bucket filled with ice and red medical bags filled with blood. Walter set the bucket on the table next to the bed and began to stroll away.

"You should drink these; you've sustained quite a loss. Tomorrow morning you can wash up and get some new clothes on, but for now just rest and drink." He was halfway out the door when he turned his head to look at her with a smile.

"Goodnight miss Wilson." And with that there was a thud from the closing door and he was gone. For a moment she could do nothing more than stare at the door. When she regained a hold of her thoughts she shook her head and panned her vision over to the bucket. She sat thinking to herself. This Alucard character had the potential to be an ass, but this Walter had to be different, he didn't seem like Alucard. She had to admit he was kind, he took care of her wounds and brought her food, but still she needed to be cautious around these people, she knew nothing about them and could be working with Iscariot for all she knew.

Deciding that she was in no state to be thinking such complicated thoughts, she reached a weak hand over to the bucket and grabbed a blood bag. She brought it close to her face, examining it.

'How in the hell do I eat this damned thing?!' she yelled in her head. Looking to the table, she saw something she hadn't noticed before, a straw. Walter must have brought it with the buckets.

"Huh, guess I'll just use this." She said picking up the plastic straw and poking it into the bag. Drinking greedily, she downed all four of the bags that were brought for her and fell asleep on the soft mattress.

**AN: it looks like Vals gotten herself into quite a bind, how will she go on, what will happen next? Find out in chapter two, coming soon to a near you**!


	2. historys sorrow

**AN: here's chapter two, ready to find out more about this mysterious young girl? Well, then this is the chapter for you! Once again, I don't own Hellsing or its characters, only my oc val. Enjoy, and don't forget to review for a happy Echo, byebye!~**

When morning broke, Valeriya was awakened by her door creaking open and two bodies entering.

"Good morning Miss Wilson . How are you feeling this morning?" Walter asked her.

Instead of answering his question, Valeriya's gaze was locked on the second person who had entered. Following her gaze, Walter knew why she had not answered.

"Miss Wilson , this is Miss Seras Victoria. She is a vampire and resident to the manor as well." He introduced the tall girl.

Val narrowed her eyes as she looked the newborn vampire up and down. Her short blonde hair pulled back into two ponytails. She was wearing a short yellow outfit and had her gloved hands clasped behind her back.

"She will be helping you bathe this morning." Walter said simply.

"Um… hello." He timid blonde said whilst waving one hand at the girl.

"Hello." Was Vals short reply.

"Well then, your new clean clothes are in the bathroom. And the hot bath has been drawn; now all we need to do is get you there. Then this afternoon you will meet the master." He walked casually over to the side of the bed and moved to touch her. The moment his glove clad hand made contact with her skin she jumped.

'how often is this woman going to do that?' Walter asked himself. Although he was slightly annoyed by this, he completely understood her reason for being frightened.

He waited a few seconds and lightly grabbed her arm, helping her to sit up. Valeriya hissed in pain when her legs hung off the side of the bed and her feet hit the floor.

"Seras, we're going to need to help her stand and walk."

"Right!" the tall girl came rushing over and threw her arms around Val, earning another yelp of pain.

"Oops, sorry, still getting used to my strength." She sheepishly explained.

"Newborns." Valeriya muttered. At this Walter just shook his head and smiled widely. They lifted her up and she swayed a bit. Luckily, both of her supports were ready and caught her

They led her to a large white bathroom where just as Walter had said, was s bath already drawn for her. The walls and floor were a hospital white and there was granite counter top. The faucets were shiny chrome and in the middle of the large room was the cast iron white tub.

"I believe you can handle things from here Ms. Victoria." Walter said as he slipped away from them and headed for the door.

"Yes sir!" seras saluted

"Good, I shall return to your room when everything is finished ms. Wilson." Walter smiled as he exited.

For a few minutes, seras and Val stood in silence, not sure of what to do next.

"Well, I guess these should come off then." Val said prying her blood soaked clothes from her body through gritted teeth. Seras stood in awe for a minute before covering her eyes.

When Val was ready, seras helped her into the steaming water and handed her some bathing essentials. Val took the soap and scrubbed the blood from her body. She made sure to be extra careful around her wounds. When she was sure all of the dried blood was gone from her body she moved onto her hair. It hurt to raise her arms up and as she scrubbed the caked blood from her long raven locks she had to focus on biting back tears.

Seras saw the pain on her face when she clenched her eyes shut so she decided to help out. Removing her gloves and setting them to the side she softly placed her hands on Valeriyas hair.

Valeriya was startled at the contact and jumped, causing the wound on her right shoulder to reopen.

At feeling the blood running down her chest, she gasped and looked down at it. Reaching a hand up, her fingers touched it, bringing the crimson liquid to her face to examine it. "oh no…" was the only thing she could utter to herself. She took one of the washcloths and pressed it firmly to the cut, but even still, the cloth was completely soaked within a few minutes. Not feeling the hands on her scalp any more, she turned to see where the blonde girl had gone. But when she turned she was greeted by a terrifying sight. Seras once blue eyes had turned a dark crimson colour and were locked onto the bleeding gash.

Valeriya struggled to remember the girls name as she got closer to the injured shoulder, tongue hanging out. It was clear that the draculina had been skipping out on meals recently. Valeriya was in no condition to be moving, let alone fending off a hungry draculina. A hundred names ran through her mind and finally she remembered it started with a v. she tried everything.

"umm…ver-veronica, violet, Vivienne…" suddenly it came to her. "Victoria! Stop! Please!" When seras didn't respond, she desperately cried out in a last attempt. "Help! Some one!" Someone or something must have answered her prayers as the door burst open to reveal Walter in the entry way and Alucard faded in from the adjacent wall.

Just as seras' jaw unhinged and she was ready to clamp down on Valeriya's neck, a red blur tackled her to the ground. Alucard held her up by the collar as she flailed around, trying to break free of his vice like grip.

"I'll take care of her for now." Was all he said before disappearing but Val was in a haze, therefore not catching a word of what he had said. Her grip on the cloth was forgotten as the blood soaked rag fell with a splash into the water.

Walter crept up to the side of the tub to see the horrified look on the womans face. She sat in a terrified daze, not caring that she was naked, or that she was still bleeding.

"Ms Wilson. Ms. Wilson …Valeriya ?" her attention snapped to the older male in front of her as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was suddenly aware that she was naked and he was standing beside her.

With a swift motion, she moved to cover herself up but he just gave her an apologetic smile.

"Its alright, she isn't here. Here, take this and cover up." He handed her a towel and she took it with a shaky hand, wrapping it around herself under the water so that she was no longer exposed. This proved her point. Trust no one.

"Thank you." She said just barely above a whisper.

He smiled as he washed the remainder of the soap from her hair. Making sure the bleeding had stopped, he helped lift her out of the tub and handed her a fresh towel. Like a gentleman, he turned around while she toweled herself dry and slipped on the clothes as best she could while leaning on the counter near her.

"Ok, done." She whispered still looking down. He turned and helped her lean away from the counter, taking her back to the room she had been in before this incident. She wasn't sure why she had been so scared, perhaps it was because she had only ever been bitten once, and she tried to forget that night with every ounce of sanity she had left.

Thinking of that night scared her and she absent mindedly wiped the tear from her eyes. She looked down at herself. She had to wear the same standard issue yellow shirt and skirt combo that seras had to wear. She thought of how awful she had too look, or at least how much she had to look like a bumblebee with her long black hair and yellow outfit.

She was startled when a blood pack was thrust into her vision.

"You should drink. You'll feel better." Her vision slowly lifted to look at his face. The smile she saw was a sincere one, and that seemed to comfort her, it showed that not everyone in this house was crazy.

"th…thank you…" she took the pouch and poked the straw in it. At first, Valeriya took small sips but soon found herself gulping down the whole pouch. When the first was empty, he handed her another and she gratefully accepted it.

"Please do forgive miss Victoria, she simply cannot control herself and she refuses to drink the blood we provide for her." at this Val only gave a small nod. She understood the primal hunger. She had felt it herself. "As I said you will be meeting the master and she will decide on where to place you within the ranks." He paused as she trained her eyes on him, careful to note his movements.

"Are you ready to meet the master now?" he asked after he watched her consume the rest of the pouches contents. And she gave a nod. He neared her and slipped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up. They took slow steps down the halls of the manor. This was the first time she'd seen anything other than the room where she'd slept and the luxurious bathroom. She took in the details of the house, each of the paintings were unique and beautiful, even the one of Queen Elizabeth.

When they reached a large wooden door Walter reached out a gloved hand to knock on the glossy wood.

"Enter." Was heard from the other side of the entry way. 'That's strange, that was a woman's voice.' Val thought.

Walter reached out and turned the doors handle, opening it. When he led her into the large office, he helped her to sit in a chair in front of a large mahogany desk. She stared at the blonde woman behind said desk. She had a cigar hanging from her mouth and her eyes were shrouded by thick glasses. She also had yet to look up from her paperwork.

"Sir, this is the new recruit you wished to see." Walter spoke as he took his place behind her. Alucard snickered in the corner of the room while Seras stood next to him with a sad look on her face, starring at the ground.

'Sir? What the hell?' Valeriya thought to herself.

"Very good Walter. What is your name miss?" she said in a monotone voice.

"Valeriya Wilson ma'am." She answered.

"From where do you hail?" she asked folding her hands on the desk.

"From here in London ma'am."

"When where you turned?"

This was the question Val had been dreading because she knew what question it would lead to.

"It's becoming hard to remember even though it wasn't that long ago. This is however something I do wish to forget. I believe it was the year of 1820. July 7th." She answered quietly, taking to staring at the floor.

"Very interesting, and just how did you come about this change Ms. Wilson?"

This time there was a long pause in between her answer. She decided it was best to tell the truth.

"I had just turned eighteen and I was to be married off in a few months to a wealthy noble man. I thought the world of him, even when he treated me so poorly, he was a drunk, and an angry one at that. Whenever he'd get completely smashed, he'd hit me, and beat me until I was slumped in a corned crying out of both black eyes. I would always sneak out of my home late at night, slip past the guards and race down the streets of London to my best friend's home. We'd spend hours talking about all kinds of things, marriage, kids, dresses, all the things best friends talk about late at night." A small smile played on her face, but the smile quickly faded as she recalled the rest of her story.

"I always made it home safe, and without anyone finding out, but the last time, I wasn't so lucky. I was on my way home, and I saw my fiancé in an alleyway. Of course, when he beckoned me over, I came. I didn't realize until I got over to him that he was drunk off his ass, and so were all of the other men with him, at least six of them." At this point there were tears in her eyes. "He wanted to show off for his drinking buddies, so he back handed me. I could tell he had more than human strength when I went skidding across the pavement. He pounced me, and drank my blood. Then when I was too weak to protect myself, he let all his men have a taste. Six men, one weak woman, I think you can imagine what happened next. Luckily, I blacked out just as he got off me, so I didn't have to live that night consciously." She used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes. "I woke up the next day in the undertakers shop. I rose, found suitable clothing for a dead woman and sought my revenge. This is why I do not trust easily." He eyes wandered to each inhabitants of the room lingering on each of the men. She held her head high. She had lived, and it had made her strong.

"My, that is quite a story. I assure you that none of the men in this house will harm you, especially in such brutal and savage ways as that." She paused. "It seems I have yet to introduce myself. I am Integra Fairbrooks, Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing family name, and Hellsing organization."

'So that explains the sir.' Her mind played.

"You will address me as sir Hellsing or just sir. For the next few weeks in your recovery you will assist Walter. After your recovery, you will accompany Alucard on missions." With this she looked back down at her paperwork. "You are dismissed."

Walter walked to her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her back to her room. "This is where you'll be staying from now on. Call me if you need anything." He opened the door to walk out but paused, turning back to her. "Goodnight Ms. Wilson. And welcome to Hellsing." She smiled at the door after he left. Perhaps not everyone in this place was a crazed vampire.

She crawled under the covers and got comfy. 'Huh, Walter must have taken care of the linens while I was bathing.' She mused before letting herself fall asleep.

**AN: phew! There's chapter two! Valeriya has had a pretty hard life huh? Well, bad things can't last forever, so let's all go to chapter three! :D**


	3. Nightmares

**AN: Hello and welcome to chapter three! It's a bit longer than normal, but I hope you can enjoy anyways! I still don't own Hellsing or its characters, just poor val. Anywho, please remember to review and make Echo happy! Enjoy!**

Once again, Valeriya was awoken by a knock on her door and Walter entering. She was going to have to work hard to not get another bad habit from this.

"Good morning Ms. Wilson, I trust that you had a good nights sleep?" he said

"Yes, I suppose I did." She answered carefully.

"Wonderful. Today, we will be doing some paperwork for Sir Integra while she is out." He grabbed another uniform for her from one of the drawers in the large dresser of her room."I've stocked your room with several pairs of your new uniform as well as some other things you may need, such as fresh towels, and soaps." He smiled genuinely at her while placing the fresh clothes on the edge of her bed. She noticed him walking towards the door."I shall wait outside the door for you to finish dressing then escort you to the drawing room." Then the thud of the door closing resounded throughout the room.

She looked at the pair of clothes for a moment before dragging herself out of the bed. The sunshine glared on her face as she let out little hisses of pain.

Val pulled on the short skirt and the short sleeved shirt. She pulled on the black converse tennis shoes she had been wearing the day she came in contact with Anderson and tied them up. Getting dressed wasn't as painful as the day before, but it surely did leave her worn out. When she finished, she starred at herself in the mirror. The raven coloured locks of hair were in a jumble so she decided to run a hand through them. After doing this, she smoothed the now tame hair down and let it cascade down her back and shoulders.

She limped to the door, leaning on the bedposts and the wall for support before opening the door to be greeted by the man that had left her room just a few minutes earlier.

"Ah, I see you are ready to get to work then." He smiled that simple smile again. Noticing she was already breathing a bit heavier and clinging to the wall for support he moved closer and looped an arm around her waist. She let her muscles relax a bit as he held her up.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly. He only smiled down at her.

Slowly, the pair found themselves in the drawing room. The room itself was beautiful, there were shelves lined with all sorts of books, soft chairs, a sofa, and a desk littered with papers. She guessed that was where they were going to work.

He helped her over to a chair at the desk and walked around it to sit opposite her.

"Alright, here are some condolence letters for families who have lost someone who was employed here. Just fill these out and stamp them with this stamp." He handed her a stack of papers and a rubber stamper.

"I think I can do that." They got to work and everything became silent. The only sounds were those of pens scribbling on papers and the birds chirping outside the large window. Valeriya felt a bit awkward with the silence and decided to try to strike up a casual conversation.

"So Walter, what exactly is Hellsing? What do you do here?" She asked, sincerely curious.

"Well, we at Hellsing control rogue vampires and keep people in blissful ignorance of the dangers that surround them. For example, when a vampire decides to try and start an army of other ghouls, we eradicate them so the people remain ignorant." He looked up from his paperwork. Val just made an o shape with her mouth, emitting a small sound and nodding to indicate that she understood.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, what is your job here?"

He pondered this question for a moment before answering.

"I am the butler of the household; I also dispose of any trash that may try to invade the manor." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, you and Integra seem to be close. Have you known her long?" By this point, the paperwork was forgotten and the only thing going on now was the conversation. She had suddenly taken an interest in this man.

"Yes, I've taken care of her since she was very young." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Wow, then how long have you been working for Hellsing?" she leaned in a bit closer, shifting as one of her injuries began to throb again.

"Goodness, it seems like forever. I remember starting here when I was very young. I was a butler for Sir Integra's father, and then after he passed, I took care of Integra, while still watching over the household."

"Interesting." She nodded, now clutching a bit tightly at the wound on her right shoulder, the same one that had caused a scene the day before.

"If I may ask my lady, have you been in London all these years?" he looked at her with curiosity.

"For the most part yes, I took a few vacations to Europe, America, and Japan, but only for a week or so in each country." She shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever truly leave London, it's all I know." She turned her head and gazed out at the gardens beyond the glass, a small smile gracing her full lips.

He chuckled and they both turned as the large door slowly crept open. In entered Seras Victoria, in the same mustard yellow outfit.

"You." Was all Valeriya could mutter. In truth, she was a strong woman and could usually fend for herself. She was a perfect shooter, and loved target practice. She could also do hand to hand combat, but in the state she was in, she wouldn't even have been able to fend off the newborn.

"Eep! I just came to apologize!" she squeaked. Vals defensive pose softened a bit as she watched the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I often go without eating, and when I saw your blood, I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame, her hands clasped together behind her back in respect for the elder vampire.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Valeriya just starred at the girl.

"You should eat, I can tell you're hungry right now, you still haven't eaten."

She said in a tone similar to that of Integra's, commanding, but yet understanding and sympathetic.

"You should eat as well miss; it seems I have failed to retrieve your meal." Walter said, moving to get up.

"I'll go get some for us Walter!" Seras shouted as she raced out the door.

Walter stood for a few moments before sitting back down across from Valeriya.

"Newborns. So stubborn." She muttered with a sad frown on her face. She hid the frown from him as she once again gazed out the window. He still saw her face and he wondered why she looked so deep in thought. She answered his question when she broke the silence that the large space.

"I remember when I was turned, I wandered the streets of London, alone, cold, hungry. I had nowhere to go, everyone thought I was dead, which I suppose was partly true. The only things that I could consume were animals, but even when I found a food source, I refused to drink. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I went two weeks without drinking and it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. I was attacked by a group of vampires who claimed I was in their territory. I couldn't even last one punch. At least one of the females stepped in and told them that they had had their fun, and that was enough, but even still, I was just left there. I had to pick myself up and crawl around like a weakling to look for food. She shouldn't have to live like that. Feeling weak, and vulnerable." She swiped at a tear as she held her head high. Why was she suddenly spouting out her life story to him?

Walter just listened and watched as she spoke. He noticed the tear trailing down her left cheek as she spoke. Swiping it away, she kept starring out the window.

"it seems you've gone through quite a bit Ms. Wilson." He whispered softly, feeling empathy for her. She tuned to him with a small smile and looked him in the eyes.

"Only things that make me stronger. And please, just call me Val." She beamed proudly at him.

The door swung open and Seras bounced in with four blood pouches in hand. She surrendered two to Valeriya with a smile.

"Thank you Seras." She smiled up at the energetic female. Seras became happy with the smile she had been given, and gave a huge grin in return.

The three sat, filling out paperwork in the drawing room for the rest of the evening.

Since both Integra and Alucard were on a mission, there was no formal dinner as there usually was. The three just ate silently as they finished their work.

After everything was finished, Seras bid the two a goodnight and went to wander around the mansion as she usually did during the night. Walter helped Valeriya back to her room to relax in the hot water of a bath. When she finished, she toweled herself off the best she could and dressed in the night clothes Walter had chosen for her. Limping over to her bed, she climbed in and drifted off.

It was not long before she lurched up in her bed, eyes wide and panting, the nightmare still playing in her mind. Her tiny hands were clutched around the comforter of her bed as she struggled to catch her breath. She was often plagued by her memories when she fell into sleep. The rest of the night was spent staring at the ceiling.

When Walter came to wake her the next morning, he noted that she had already awoken and was adhering to the wall while she shuffled to her bathroom.

He decided to come back and retrieve her in an hour, by which time he figured she'd be finished.

Walter was correct in his assumption, when he returned; she was just coming out of her doorway.

"Good morning Val. How did you sleep?" He asked ever so polite.

She decided to lie, that way, no one would ask questions, and she wouldn't have to explain.

"I slept well, thank you Walter." She gave a small smile. He could tell by the bags under her eyes and the dull light in her eyes that she had told him a blatant lie, but he decided not to question her any further. The day continued as it had the day before, both working on paperwork in the study while Seras trained with the leader of the wild geese, who Val still had yet to meet. The only difference today was that Val had not said anything, therefore plunging the two into utter silence all day. Even as he helped her to her quarters all was silent.

Things continued in this way for three days, and Walter along with others began to worry. She began to stop smiling and the bags under her eyes only got darker. At dinner, she was silent, whilst everyone discussed matters with each other.

Even though she could shuffle about the house on her own now, Walter still escorted her the way he had since the day she arrived to make sure she got to her room safely.

Finally, late one evening, as Walter helped her to her bed and stood before her as she stared at the floor. He spoke quietly her.

"Should you ever need anything, I would be happy to help." She looked up and her tired eyes met his. "Even if you need to talk, I would be more than happy to listen." For the first time in a week, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Thank you Walter, I appreciate that." She smiled at him and he took his leave, closing the door gently behind him.

She contemplated the offer he had given her and gave a small smile at the kindness behind it. Not dwelling on it, she had the idea that if she tried to sleep earlier, she might be able to stay asleep. Val covered herself up and snuggled into the bed. She slept well at first, dreaming of a happier time in her childhood, a time she shared with her father. But all good things must come to an end, and her wonderful memory was soon invaded by her darker dreams.

Just as she had each night before this, she sprang bolt upright in her bed, holding her head in her hands. This was enough for her; perhaps it was time to speak to someone. The image of Walter offering her an ear immediately leapt to the front of her mind. Could she really burden another with her problems? The alarm clock glowed red on her nightstand, she read it. 1:40 am. Could she go see him at this time?

Pondering her question, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed down. With both of her feet on the ground, she adjusted her pajamas and walked carefully to her door. She no longer needed a support every time she walked somewhere, but still enjoyed it when someone offered.

She padded down the long hallway, able to see as clearly as if it were daytime. She used the directions Walter had given her once in case she needed anything. Turning left down another corridor she stopped at the door she was sure was his room.

Val held her hand up to knock but hesitated. Her hand finally connecting with the wood, she gave three taps and stepped back. Perhaps he wouldn't answer, and then she wouldn't feels o bad for disturbing him so late.

Inside, Walter stirred in hi bed. He awoke to what he thought was the wind blowing a shutter closed somewhere in the house. He waited a few moments and another three taps were heard. Now sure that these were knocks at his door; he quickly lifted himself out of bed and reached for the glasses he had left on the desk by his bed. On his way to his doorway, he adjusted his blue pajamas to look semi presentable.

Putting his glasses on, he opened his door, standing in the proper butler stance. The door swung open to reveal Valeriya standing in the hallway, her tear stained face turned to the ground.

"Valeriya, although I do rather enjoy your company, I must inquire, to what do I owe this lovely visit?" he asked now dropping the butler pose.

He became increasingly concerned when she didn't answer.

"Is everything alright Valeriya?" he asked

"Can…can I take you up on your offer and speak with you?" she asked, finally looking up, their eyes meeting.

Walter was taken aback by her question, standing still a moment. When the thoughts came back to him, he stepped aside, gesturing her to come in. she did as instructed and looked around his large room. Though the room was large, there were only basic items in it, just as things were in hers. A bed, desk, bookshelf, and other items similar to those in her room were found within the confines of his quarters.

"Please, have a seat, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the bed, where she sat as instructed. He sat on the space next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"So, what seems to be bothering you?" he asked kindly.

There was a pause before her answer.

"I keep having nightmares. I haven't had this many in a row for years. I know it sound stupid, but they're not just random nightmares. They're memories. They're terrifying." She wiped at the tears that had escaped and were rolling down her cheeks.

He reached to a coat that was hanging on his desk chair and grabbed a handkerchief from the pocket. Walter handed the cloth to her and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you." She attempted to look away from him out of embarrassment. He waited for her to wipe her tears before he spoke.

"So these nightmares are always your memories, and more specifically your worst ones?" he questioned, carefully choosing his words.

"Yes, I just don't know how to make them stop." She dabbed at her eyes with the cloth again.

"I think I may have something that can help. One moment." He smiled at her and got up off the bed, walking to the large bookshelf. He searched for a few minutes, having a hard time finding what he was looking for.

While she waited, her eyes swept the room. Her chocolate brown orbs landing on two pictures in frames standing on the desk. Slowly, she reached over and picked up the one of the small frames. This photo intrigued her slightly more than the other and she stared at it intently. There was a young boy with black hair and bright blue eyes, being held by a man with the same black hair and glasses. Her finger tips grazed lightly over the glass and her face scrunched up in thought.

Walter had found the book and turned around stunned to see her staring intently at one of his most precious memory. He watched her for a few more minutes as she touched the glass ever so gently. He had never seen someone take so much interest in something he held so dear.

"I'm glad to see you deep in thought again; it's been some time since you've pondered something so fiercely." His wide smile broke her out of her daze and his voice startled her.

Jumping, she turned to him, clutching the photo to her chest. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been touching your things! Please forgive me!" tears sprung to her eyes and she hung her head in shame.

"There is no need to apologize dear! I've just never seen anyone take an interest in my memories." He smiled widely.

Valeriya looked up at him then brought the picture to her face once again. Lightly touching the pale boys face for the fifth time, she couldn't help but show a small smile as well.

"This boy, he has such beautiful blue eyes, he looks so much like you, is he your son?" looking up at last, she met the same blue eye as the ones in the picture.

Walters smile widened and he starred into her deep brown eyes.

"No my dear, that is me."

A small gasp escaped her lips and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Walter, this is you? Who is this?" she pointed towards the other man in the photo.

"Yes, that is me, many years ago." He gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "That is my father. This is another photo of my father," he scooped the second picture off the desk and handed it to her.

"I owe him very much gratitude. He taught me to respect women and be a gentleman at all times." He took a moment to gaze at the picture. "And this is my mother."

"She's so beautiful." Val said quietly while observing the woman's pure blonde hair and pale complexion. She truly was a beautiful woman.

"Thank you. I never met her though. She died when I was born." His smile faded.

"I'm so sorry Walter." She lightly touched his arm in a gentle fashion.

"No, please don't apologize, it was not your doing after all" he smiled at her.

"What about your father?" she asked quietly.

"He is gone as well, he passed when I was very young, and from then on, I was raised here, in Hellsing manor. These pictures, a few other mementos and my memories are all I have of them. "

"I'm so sorry Walter; I didn't mean to upset you." She lightly squeezed his bicep and he looked at her with a small sad smile. They gazed at each other a moment longer than normal before he spoke again.

"Again, please don't apologize; I'm glad you asked, you're the first." His smile doubled in size.

After their gaze was broke, she leaned over and set the frames back on the desk where she had found them. Turning back to him, Valeriya noticed that the smile had not disappeared yet.

"So," he cleared his throat "I believe I have something that may help you." He handed her a worn old leather bound book which she took very carefully with both hands.

"Integras father gave me this when I was small. I used to have the same problem that you are experiencing, he told me to read one story before I sleep and I would sleep soundly. I used it even in my early teens and every time I did, I slept soundly. I would like you to have it, you need it." He smiled sincerely at her. The smile was warm and kind.

"Walter, I can't accept this, really, I can't." she tried to hand it back to him only to have him gently push it back towards her.

"I…I don't know what to say, thank you Walter, this is the kindest thing anyone has done for in over a hundred and some years. " tears were once again rolling down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug.

"Anything to help." He returned the hug she was giving him with a firm grasp.

When she pulled back, she used the handkerchief to dab her eyes. "Oh, I suppose I should wash this and give it back to you." She giggled.

He joined her laughter and looked at her. "That's quite alright, please don't burden yourself, it's yours."

They giggled together for a final time and Val got up and hugged him again.

"Really Walter, thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all, sleep well Valeriya"

She followed the way she had come and found her way back to her quarters.

When she closed the bedroom door, she situated herself so she was comfortable in bed and opened the book Walter had given her. At the top of the page was the title of the story: _Mother goose. _She read the short nursery rhyme and gently closed the book, setting it attentively on her nightstand. She curled up under the covers and fell fast asleep.

For the first time in weeks, she slept soundly.

In the morning, Walter dressed and went about his duty while leaving Valeriya to sleep as she desperately needed the rest.

**AN: Yay! More of Vals past revealed and finally a bit of relationship brewing between val and walter. Review, and hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Tea and Relaxation

**AN: welcome to chapter four! Time to see the adventures of walter and val off manor grounds and learn even more about our newest addition to Hellsing manor! Hellsing and its characters still don't belong to me, only my oc val. Read, enjoy, and please remember to review for miss Echo!**

When Val woke, it was already late in the day. That was odd; usually Walter came to get her up. Hustling, she hopped out of bed and ran to her dresser. As quickly as she could, she threw on the monstrosity of a uniform and walked briskly out of her room. She searched the halls in hopes of finding Walter, but to no avail. Up ahead she saw Seras rounding the corner in the same mustard yellow uniform.

"Seras!" she called, speeding up to get to the girl.

"Oh, good morning Val!" she smiled. Her face suddenly turned to concern when she noticed Val slightly panting. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Walter today? He usually wakes me up, but I woke up late today, that's very unlike him." She said with a twinge of worry in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, he went out, told me to tell you there were some things for you to do in the study should you wake up before he returned." She smiled at the woman's mild confusion.

"Oh, ok, thanks seras." She muttered as she turned and walked away, thinking quietly to herself. She decided to take her time getting to the study; it would give her more time to sort out her thoughts.

When she arrived at the large doors of the study, she cracked one open and slipped inside, losing the heavy door behind her. Creeping over to the desk, she eyed the stack of papers. There was an envelope sitting on the top.

'Huh, what's this?' she thought. Her lithe fingers grabbed the white envelope and examined the front. On the front, written in gorgeous cursive handwriting was her name. Well, at least she knew it was for her, but who was it from? She used the letter opener on Walters desk and cut the top open.

It read:

_Valeriya, _

_As the butler for Hellsing Manor, I had to go into London and replenish the supply for the house. While I was on these errands, I thought best to leave you sleep. You need and deserved a bit of extra rest. Should you wake before my return, here are some papers that need to be completed. Thank you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Walter C. Dornez_

She set the paper down and sat in her usual chair and got to work. She didn't even notice the many hours that had passed by since she had sat down until she noted the setting sun outside her window. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she signed the last paper. The clink of the pen hitting the surface of the desk sounded through the room. Now what was she to do? There were no more papers and she was bored, so she decided to lay her head down for five minutes. Yes, she'd close her eyes for five minutes, that's all. She laid her arms on the desk and used them as a pillow to cushion her head, the black locks covering her face. She let her eyes droop, and soon she was embraced by sleep once again.

It took no more than the soft shutting of the doors to startle Val out of her light sleep. Lifting her head, she turned and noticed Walter looking at her with gentle eyes and a smile while softly shutting the wooden door behind him.

"Walter?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, she wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

"Good evening Miss Wilson." He said curtly. "I take it you slept well." He smiled a bit wider as he stepped towards her. She wondered why he standing in such a way, with his hands behind his back and his legs perfectly straight. He was usually at least a bit more relaxed around her. It had been some time since they had met after all.

"Mhhm, yes, thank you Walter, for letting me sleep in this morning. I really needed it." Standing, she looked to the floor while waiting for the silence between them to dissolve.

Hearing his footsteps coming toward her she looked up to see him a few feet in front of her.

"I found something I thought you might find useful while I was out, I do hope you will enjoy it fully." He pulled one hand from behind his back and produced a bottle. For a moment all was silent while he held the bottle outstretched towards her. Val wore a look of shock. Another present? For her? She couldn't believe it, no one was ever this kind to her. Slowly, her hands extended and she carefully grabbed the heavy bottle with both hands.

Brining the object closer to her face she looked at it closely. The purple bottle was covered in a floral pattern and she noticed the liquid swishing around slowly inside the plastic bottle. She read the floral label carefully.

"Night time lavender bubble bath. This calming scent comforts and soothes your mind and body, easing you into a great night's sleep." The bottle twisted and turned in her hands as she looked it over and over again. Walter stood patiently watching her look at the object in her hands.

"Wow, Walter, thank you. This is so kind of you!" she looked up and had to wipe the forming tears from her eyes. "Really, you shouldn't have, thank you!" she moved towards him and threw her long arms around him.

"It was nothing Val, just a simple gesture." She could tell he was smiling as he wrapped his lanky arms around her waist to return her sudden embrace.

"Yes, but it's hard to remember the last time someone cared about me enough to do something this thoughtful before I met you." She moved away from him and stepped back, a goofy smile on her lush pink lips.

"I find that repulsive, someone such as you should be treated with far more respect than you give yourself credit for. Now, shall I escort your room for the night?" he used one hand to gesture towards the door.

"That'd be lovely, thanks." He held the door for her as she exited, as a true gentleman should.

As they made their way down the long hallways, she clutched the purple bottle to her chest as if she were a small child cradling a new toy. Along with this happiness came the same goofy smile that she had been wearing since he had presented her with the gift. Finally they stopped at her door and she turned to him.

"Really, thanks again Walter, like I said, I can't remember the last time someone has been this kind to me." She smiled at the floor before looking up to his eyes. They smiled at each other and he gazed down at her with half lidded eyes. She noticed that he looked rather tired.

"As I said, it was my pleasure. Tomorrow, I planned to take you off grounds and to wherever it is that you were previously living to pick up anything you would like to bring back to Hellsing."

Once again, she was shocked; she thought she'd never see her home again. "Alright, sounds like a plan." She beamed up at him.

"Very good, then I bid you a goodnight Ms. Wilson."

"Goodnight." She said quietly as he walked down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight, she turned and entered through her doorway. She leaned against the door and sighed, looking down at the bubble bath in her hand. Stopping at her dresser, Val headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and set the bubble bath on the edge of her tub. As she crawled into the bed, she picked up the large leather book and opened it to the next page, getting ready to close her eyes

In the morning, Walter knocked on her door but was surprised when it opened before he could even grasp the handle.

"Good morning Walter!" she said cheerily while grinning up at him. His momentary shock faded into a smile as she stepped out of her door and stepped up beside him.

"Well, then, I suppose you're ready to go?"

"Yupp!" she said happily. They stepped through the front door to the manor and stepped up to a black car. Walking to the passenger side, he opened the door for her and she slid in with a thank you. He slid in beside her on the driver's side and buckled his seat belt. The vehicle rolled down the driveway, and Walter flashed his badge at the guards on duty at the front gate. She stared out the window with a small smile. They had been driving in silence for ten minutes before she realized something, she hadn't told him where she lived, and yet he was on the right street!

"Walter, how…how do you know where to go?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Hellsing databases. All we had to do was look up your file." He looked over for a moment and flashed her warm smile. She wondered why she began to blush at that moment. Her attempt at hiding these rose coloured hues was foiled as she turned her head towards the window once again.

Within a few minutes they pulled into a parking space in front of a small apartment complex.

There was a moment spent in silence after Walter turned off the engine. She just stared at the building. The last time she had been here, she was nearly killed by the deranged priest Alexander Anderson.

He glanced at her and noticed the nervous glint in her eyes.

"Shall we?" he asked

"O-oh, yeah, sorry." She trailed off.

Both exited the car and Val led him up the elevator and down the first hall to the fourth door. She fished into the breast pocket of the uniform for the key and used it to open the door. She stepped through first and then waited for him to enter before shutting the door.

"Well, this is, er, was my home, welcome." She said while taking a few steps into the large living space.

Walter took in the look of the space, it was large and modern. There was little in the apartment save for the furniture and some pictures littering the flat surfaces.

"Please, make yourself at home; I'm going to go get some things." She smiled and walked into her bedroom.

While she was packing a suitcase he walked quietly over to a bookshelf. He took in the titles on the spines on each of the books. There were some classics, _of mice and men, the prince, Oedipus the king, pride and prejudice _and several others. However, buried among the books, there was a tri-folding picture frame. Walter picked it up gingerly and opened it. Inside there were three pictures of the same beautiful young girl, Valeriya. The pictures were old and faded, the discoloration had taken its toll since the 1800s. She wore a large dress with three quarter sleeves and a large bustle. The square neckline stopped far enough to show some cleavage and she sat in a large armchair. Her long black tresses were curled ever so delicately and a happy smile graced her features.

"Ok, I think I've got everything I hope-"she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him holding her picture. Before Valeriya could saw anything, her suitcase and bow and arrow dropped to the ground and she walked to him.

"I'm so sorry, I should have gotten rid of those a hundred years ago they're-"

"They're lovely. You were and _are_ beautiful." He smiled at her and she blushed a deep crimson colour.

"T-thank you…" she stuttered out. It had been a long time since anyone had called her anything like that.

He folded the frame and gingerly handed it to her. "Take these with you, you cannot leave memories like these behind." He smiled.

"Right, how could I forget?" She said a bit glumly while shoving the frame into the large purse hanging from her shoulder.

They looked at each other for a moment before he decided to break the silence.

"So, would you accompany me to tea my dear? I know a lovely tea shop not far from here." he smiled and offered her his arm.

She thought for a second and looped her arm with his.

"I'd loved to." She smiled back. She was surprised when his hand grabbed up the suitcase before she had the chance.

"Allow me." She did however carry her bow, that was hers, and hers alone.

Once everything was packed in the boot of the car, they hopped in the front and drove off to a small coffee and tea house just a few blocks away from Vals former apartment.

A young woman at a podium greeted them when they came in.

"Welcome, how many today?" she asked in an overly cheery voice.

"Just two." Walter replied with an odd smile.

"Alright, this way then." She grabbed two menus and led them to a table for two in the middle of the tea shop. Finally, she was away from the harsh light of the sun and could let the hood of her jacket fall.

They eyed the menu for a few minutes before the waitress came to take their orders. "What can I get for the two of you today?" she looked at Valeriya first, losing herself momentarily in the deep chocolate colouring of her eyes.

"I'll have an earl grey tea please, no sugar."

"Alright, and for you sir?"

"I'll do the same, thank you."

"Alright, coming right up!" she took the menus from each of them and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I apologize, but I couldn't help but notice your bow. Are you an archer?" he asked with a curious look.

"Actually yes. I grew up with bows and arrows, archery lessons, young girls had to take them when I was young. We didn't take them for sport though, only for appearances. It was customary, a proper lady had to be able to and all." She scoffed light heartedly and rolled her eyes. "I however couldn't resist the call of the bow, I'd sneak out and practice all the time that is how I became such an excellent shot." She smiled serenely thinking of the horrid lessons she was made to take as a young woman.

"Interesting, what's your bulls eye count if you don't mind me asking?"

"No! Not at all! I'm a fifty out of fifty shot. I prefer a bow, but the count doesn't change for a firearm."

"Amazing." He looked pleased with her answer.

"Here you go guys! Two earl greys, no sugar!" the peppy waitress squawked while setting down the two saucers and cups.

Thanks yous followed and she left, leaving the two together again.

Both sipping at their tea, a conversation was struck up and they giggled and laughed with each other. It had been at least a hundred years since Valeriya had trusted a man, but Walter was different, she felt safe when he was around, like she could just throw all of her feelings onto him and he'd carry them for her. In some ways, she had done this, she had told him more than she'd told anyone since the night she was changed, and she was glad she had shared with him.

During their time at the beverage house, they learned more about each other and found out they had more in common than they had originally thought.

Having finished their drinks a half an hour ago, they got up and paid before climbing back into the dark car.

When the car pulled up to the front gate of Hellsing manor, Walter flashed his badge just as he had before and the guards opened the gate.

He carried her suitcase to her room for her and set it beside her dresser. She stopped him just as he was about to walk out her door.

"Walter, wait." He turned when he heard the melodic sound of her voice calling to him.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me since I got here, I had a great time at tea today." She showed a sincere smile and walked to him. Her next action surprised even her. She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek.

They both turned red and he turned.

"You are most welcome Val." He glanced over his shoulder and showed a wide smile to match her own. "Goodnight." He closed the door when he exited.

"Goodnight." She whispered to the now closed door. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps in the hallway and released a heavy sigh. Turning on her heel, Val went to her bathroom and began to fill the tub with steaming hot water. When it was nearly full, she opened the bubble bath and closed her eyes to smell its inviting sent. A capful was measured and poured into the water. She lowered herself in and relaxed, drinking in the scent of warm lavender. Val took this quiet time to think.

She thought of everything that had happened recently, then her mind wandered and landed on Walter. She thought back to the coffee house, she hadn't felt that way in a long time, and she craved it again. Did she have feelings for the gentle butler? No, it couldn't be. It was just deep gratitude, yes, that was it. She opened her eyes and her sight was met with the purple bottle again. Sighing she reached out for it and brought it to her face. As she starred at it, a smile crept its way onto her lips and she relaxed back.

An hour later, the water had turned cold and Val knew it was time to get out. She toweled herself dry and put on the light pink pajamas. As she got into bed, she did her newfound nightly routine and opened the leather book once again.

**AN: they're getting closer aren't they? Well, chapter five is in the making, and I'm hoping to get it out soon, thanks for reading along with me so far!**


End file.
